Regalo de los Dioses
by Randa1
Summary: Un accidente y la conciencia de Seth toma el control total del cuerpo de Seto, que sucedera cuando se encuentre con su primo el faraon y la reencarnacion de su amor?, un SJ .. Pero no me pregunten si la S es de Seth o Seto
1. Esos Ojos

Regalo de los Dioses

Por Randa

Capitulo 1

Esos Ojos

Aquí estoy con otro Yaoi de Yugioh, este sera cortico , - al menos no tanto ni tan complicado como lo que tengo planeado para con Quizas el destino-, en fin, la idea se me vino a la mente viendo un fan art de Seto/ Joey/ Seth...

Así que advertidos es yaoi del puro...y ademas es un extrasuperrecontramaxispoiler.. según lo que me contaron

Por lo tanto

Si no te gusta el Yaoi

O si no te gustan los spoilers

Pasa a la otra historia

Si no pasas, sobre aviso no hay trampa

Recuerden .. spoiler.. yaoi...

Y eso sera esta historia, un Seto/ Joey /Seth

El concepto lo redondee leyendo un fic de Gravitation titulado Angel negro de **AISHITERU-SUICHI**, a mi me gusto Xddd, Suichi comportandose como un verdadero maldito .. Yuki esta pasando las duras y las mas duras con el pelirrosa.. nop, con el ahora pelinegro rebelde

Vallan a a la seccion de Gravitation y leanlo para que sepan de que les hablo

Y como mejor dejo de promocionar otros fics aquí ( no sea que se animen, y se vayan sin leer y peor aun, sin dejar review.. mejor le corto)

Así que al fic

Espero que les guste

Esta listo Señor Kaiba – dijo el tecnico luego de revisara las fluctuaciones del amperaje de la fuente de poder de la maquina Bien, es hora de la primera prueba Pero señor- refuto uno de los cientificos asistentes-, es muy peligroso si... No he pedido su opinion – dijo Seto Kaiba cerrando la discusion 

Este proyecto era importante para el, desde que experimento de primera mano la maquina de realidad virtual de Noah, ha sido su obsesión el superar a su " hermano menor", por lo que se habia dedicado a ese proyecto en cuerpo y alma, relegando muchas cosas de su vida, incluso su rivalidad con Yugi Motou

Instalado y listo para decodificar sus patrones cerebrales a codigos binarios, sonrie, en verdad lo que ideo era algo que nadie se esperara

Enciendela ahora – ordeno – y uno de los asistentes pone a funcionar la maquina 

Caminaba por un pasillo de piedra tallada hasta la salida que se veia a lo lejos

Al otro lado, un jardin a orillas del rio, camino hasta la tienda donde dos esclavos le quitaron el pesado tocado y la sofocante tunica ceremonial

Se recosto entre los almohadones y en ese momento un tercer esclavo entro sosteniendo una cantaro de oro con lo que parecia ser agua

Ansiaba ese momento, el momento de ver ese regalo de Ra, no podia imaginar que fuese de otra manera, un regalo de los dioses a riesgo de parecer blasfemo

Era hermoso, su cuerpo aunque menudo era agil y elastico por lo que habia visto cuando lo miraba sin que el esclavo se supiese observado

Su piel blanca y virgen como las arenas del basto desierto

Y su cabello dorado.., tan dorado como la corona del sol

Si .. tantas bendiciones reunidas en un solo ser.. solo podia ser un regalo de los dioses

El esclavo descalzo sus pies y coloco las sandalias a un lado; vacio una porcion del agua que contenia el cantaro de oro en una tinaja de oro tambien y agrego escencias de olores, luego tomo una esponja y lavo los pies del sacerdote, sacando el polvo del desierto de sus pies

El sacerdote cerro los ojos disfutando del masaje, tan delicioso.., tan estimulante.. abrio los ojos para ver de fente al esclavo, deseaba ver sus ojos, pero este seguia con la vista baja – no les estaba permitido ver a los ojos a sus señores, mucho menos un sumo sacerdote-,maldijo esas estupidas reglas y cerro de nuevo los parpados, imaginandose cual seria el color de los seguramente extraordinarias iris de su esclavo

Despues de secar sus pies, el esclavo tomo otra tinaja y vacio el resto del agua y otro tanto de escencias, para comenzar luego a frotar los brazos de su señor, recostado entre los almohadones

Al sentir como sus manos acariciaban su desnudo pecho, el abrio los ojos para así poder observar desde su posicion los divinos ojos de una buena vez

Pero Ra es caprichoso, y para demostrarselo a su hijo, comenzo a brillar con fuerza a espaldas del esclavo, dejandole ver solamente el corte de su efigie

El sumo sacerdote gruño de frustracion

Le lastime de algun modo mi señor? – dijo preocupado el esclavo No – dijo secamente, en el tono en que se hablaba a los esclavos cuando se dignagba a hablarles-, no... , no tienes idea – completo mentalmente 

Si, era cierto, el joven era su esclavo y su deber era estar dispuesto para complacerle.. de cualquier manera como lo haria cualquier esclavo

Pero el no era cualquier dueño, el era un sumo sacerdote de Ra, y los sacerdotes debian permanecer castos

Y entonces se preguntaran, porque no se deshacía de esa tentacion?, despues de todo, no solo era el sumo sacerdote, tambien era un ser humano, capaz de fallar

Por eso mismo, era un ser humano .. un ser humano que no soportaria la ausencia de su pequeño regalo de los dioses y  al menos la cercania de su adorado tormento, era una tortura agridulce que no cambiaria por nada de este mundo o del otro

Y se limitaba a observarlo y a soñar

Soñar con acariciar esa piel suave que sabia por el tacto de esas sesiones de cada tarde,  era suave y delicada, extrañamente delicada para la de un esclavo

Soñar con rozar sus labios con los suyos, mas apetecibles que la mas deliciosa de las frutas

Hundir su rostro en esos cabellos dorados como los rayos del sol, salvajes como un campo de trigo que se mece al vaivén del viento probar con su boca hasta el ultimo rescoldo de su virginal piel, grabando su tacto con fuego pasional, de manera que el nunca olvidase que era suyo .. y que solo el era y seria el unico amo y señor de ese cuerpo, de esa alma.. de ese corazon, y que el resto del mundo no importaba

Pero sueños eran y sueños debian seguir siendo, un sacerdote debia permanecer casto .. y la sola idea de pensar que le ocurriria a su hermoso regalo de los dioses por el simple hecho de acceder a los deseos de su amo de esa manera.. Ra, no permitiera nunca que flaquease – suplicaba desesperadamente

El ha visto que han hecho con personas libres e incluso con principesde sangre.. que les detendria o tentaria el corazon a favor de un simple esclavo

Y toma su mano repentinamente sin abrir los ojos, para detener el avance de la tarea de su esclavo,  ya  que sentia como comenzaba a surtir efectos en el y el  esclavo le mira sorprendido

Si tan solo abriese los ojos – se decia-, si tan solo.. contemplaria esa hermosas joyas 

Y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, la luz le encegueció y la familiar voz de su hermano le hizo reccionar completamente

Estas bien seto? – preguntaba al borde de una crisis Que me paso? Hubo un accidente en cuanto te conectaron.. te sacamos lo mas rapido que pudimos Un .. accidente – balbuceo antes que cayera su cabeza pesadamente en la almohada, sumido en la inconciencia nuevamente 

Otro intento por abrir los ojos, esta vez no estaba en una amilla, estaba en una suave y ,mullida cama

Cierra los ojos y los abre nuevamente, esa habitacion le era totalmente desconocida.. tan extraña

Cuanto tiempo estuvo inconciente?, siente como si saliese de un largo sueño

Se pone de pie y camina con dificultad, como si de un bebe se tratase, poco a poco recobrara el equilibrio, aunque la debilidad de las piernas persistia, lo que le obligaba a sujetarse del extraño moviliario

Paso cerca de una ventana.. y ese no era su hogar.. era un sitio totalmete distinto.. tan verde .. y extraño …  donde estaba?

Prosiguio con sus pasos a travez de la extraña habitacion y se detuvo estatico al contemplar su imagen

Ra!! Que era eso?

Ante esa superficie se reflejaba su imagen.. y a la vez no

Era el, su rostro, sus facciones, su mirada.. pero su piel .. tan palida, el color de sus ojos, de sus cabellos.. su mismo cuerpo.. era el de un jovencito que no habria visto mas de 16 o 17 crecidas ..

Por los dioses!!, que alguien le explique que sucede.. donde esta... lo ultimo que recuerda es que estaba en su lecho.. y que el.. moria..

Es esto la otra vida?

Una puerta se abre, y se pone alerta de inmediato, y por ella aparece un chico joven y tras el ... Athemu !!

Si, entonces era verdad!!!, estaba en el reino de Osiris, frente a Athemu.. su primo, el faraon al cual sucedió, el gran faraon que sacrifico su vida en esa terrible batalla contra el reino de las sombras

Athemu – balbucea-, Athemu.... Athemu.. cuanto deseaba verte – repetia mientras se acercaba a el con paso vacilante y el corazon rebozante de alegria-, Athemu..- susurro antes de caer en los brazos de Yami Kaiba – escucha que lo llama con insistencia, como me dijiste Kaiba? Seto.. hermano.. estas bien? – preguntaba el chiquillo? Quien es Seto? – se preguntaba Seth-, de quien hablan? Ayudame a llevarlo Joey – escucha gritar al faraon y por la puerta entra el.. su regalo de los dioses.. y esta junto a Athemu... y entre los dos lo ayudan a llegar hasta el lecho... Eres tu – le dice se mi inconciente.. eres tu.. 

Y esta vez puede ver sus ojos.. azules como el cielo ..

Un regalo de Ra – decia-, un verdadero regalo de los cielos – murmuraba mientras quedaba nuevamente inconciente para soñar segundos despues con su regalo del cielo, con su piel blanca, sus cabellos dorados como el sol.. y sus ojos azules y limpios como el firmamento 

Su regalo del cielo

Y hasta aquí dejo el capitulo.. ahora diran, porque esta  comenzando historias nuevas sin terminar las anteriores?.. ni yo misma lo se

Solo se que estoy aburrida en casita, enfermita, apestosa ( así me dice el costillo cuando tengo gripe.. yo le digo.. no, no les digo como le digo porque ahí si que me sacan de ff.net por falta a la moral)

En que iba?

Ah, es verdad

Un fic nuevo.. a los que ya lo sospechan a estas alturas.. sip, el que desperto fue Seth, la encarnacion anterior de Seto

Que donde quedo entonces Setito? .. o su mente mejor dicho?

Digamos que se fue de alumno de intercambio al pais de origen de Seth... de alguna manera

Así que lo veremos proximamente

Y sip, tambien los que sospechan quien es el rubio regalo de los dioses .. tienen razon.. es la encarnacion anterior de cierto amigo de rastros caninos

Y digamos que en esta epoca Seth confundira la gimnasia con la magnesia y como ahora no es un sacerdote obligado a la castidad.....

Recuerdan al zorrillito amigo del conejo Bugs?

Al lado de Seth sera un amateur descuidado

Y que se cuide Joey

Y ya se me olvidaba

Cuando Seth hace referencia a las crecidas, creo que antes ellos median el pasar del año por la crecida del rio  Nilo

Y lo del reino de Osiris

Los egipcios creian que renacian en otra vida de la mano de Osiris, y que en esa otra vida se encontrarian con los familiares muertos , por eso Seth al ver a Yami, cree que esta en le reino de Osiris

Y en el antiguo egipto, los sacerdotes tenian que estar consagrados a su dios (en teoria), si alguno rompia ese voto podia ser condenado a destierro, tortura, esclavitud e incluso muerte y el.. que pervirtiese a un sacerdote.. solo les digo que le iba peor, no sea que se me traumen despues

Y a seguir escribiendo, aprovechando el reposo por gripa

Chaup

Randa


	2. Cosas por las que vale la pena morir

Capitulo 2 Cosas por las que vale la pena morir SARITAKINOMOTO: Sip, tenia que ser casto en teoria ( con acento en lo de en teoria), al pobrecito Neko le van a chocar en cara algunas realidades y verdades no muy halagadoras para el ¬¬.. ISHIDA RIO: Lo de Athemu era el nombre de Yami en egipto y que viniera pegado la palabraKaiba.. eso fue un problema al subir el archivo.. se compacto y lineas solas se convirtieron en párrafos, tengo que arreglar eso ¬¬ .. Grax por leerlo.. y darle un segundo vistazo Guerrera lunar: Quien dijo que en su momento no pudo tenerlo?, el meollo del asunto es que por atreverse es que se metieron en un lio donde Jo pago los platos rotos ( ups spoiler) .. y Kaiba no tendra mucho tiempo de extrañar su laptop.. como que el miedo a morir lo tendra distraido .. y saludame a Rex KAIBA SHIROU: Nop, no los tiene azules, los tiene castaños.. solo era delirio de Seth.. pero el si llego a ver los ojos de "su" regalo y los de el si eran azules ... mas no te digo, es parte de algo de la trama que si explico ... KENDRA DUVOA: Como dicen: si del cielo te caen limones.. hasta consegui permiso del trabajo!!! .. a escribir ficcies y dormir hasta las 11 , principalmente lo ultimo ¬¬ .. mi deporte favorito, mas porque es temporada de lluvia y el clima presta el ambiente a eso AGUILA FANEL: De que va a tratar de aprovecharlo al máximo.. intentara hacerlo no hay la menor duda ...., y bueno.. acerca de donde esta Seto.. al menos explico algo aqu NORIKO SAKUMA GODDES OF HELL: Hasta ahora sol versa que hara Seto donde esta.. Vouyerismo puro .. y acerca de Seth.. eso es as adelante pero comenzara en este capitulo Y grax por las flores choco y demas, ya toy mejorcita MURAKI: Oye, ese apodo de muraky es por la serie de Yakumo Tatsu?.. quede picada y no se donde conseguir la continuación .. porque no me van a decir que esa serie no es yaoi? .. y tienes razon en lo de los ojos.. es algo a propósito ya veras porque Y si Seth es inocente....., yo soy la reina de la noche Xdddd, Aniway, tienes otros fics de estos en ingles!!!!!.. que esperas para pasar titulos.. dime, dime????.. este triangulo es uno de los que mas me gusta La reaccion de Jou ya la vas a ver ( sonrisa satánica de fondo) Ahora si gente, no los entretengo mas y vamos al fic Yami se quedo velando el sueño de ..."Kaiba", al principio solo habia sido una visita social, el pobre Mokuba la estaba pasandola mal con el accidente de su hermano y que este tardara dias en reaccionar Todos decidieron ir a darle animos al pequeñito El que entrando la habitación vieran a Kaiba subitamente de pie tras semanas de inconciencia sin dar la mas minima señal de reaccion no era lo raro Que este corriera hacia Yami diciendo lo mucho que le agradaba verlo, seguia sin ser lo mas raro Que le hablase en egipcio antiguo y lo llamase por su verdadero nombre aun no era lo mas raro Esto en definitiva fue lo mas raro Era su turno de velar frente al lecho de Kaiba cuando este reacciono nuevamente, miro al techo como rehaciendose y centrándose en donde estaba, bajo la mirada y vio a Yami mirarlo y hablo en egipcio antiguo nuevamente - Donde estoy? – pregunto - Estas en tu habitación, te desmayaste Kaiba comenzo a llorar de la emocion, Yami no sabia que hacer hasta que se sento mas cerca de el para consolarle y le dijo: - Tranquilo Kaiba, ya todo estara bien - Porque me llamas asi? - Perdon? - Asi, porque me llamas asi Athemu.. , no me reconoces?, no he cambiado tanto en el paso del rio. Soy yo, Seth .. que no me reconoces Athemu? - En el nombre de Ra!!!- penso Yami para después decir-, si esa es tu idea de una broma, no me parece graciosa Kaiba - No me reconoces?.. recuerdas ciuando eramos niños?, tu padre queria distribuir entra sus generales las crias de tu gato Bast y como no querias separarte de elos, los escondimos tras el altar de Ra, los sacerdotes se asustaron cuando a mitad de una ceremonia vieron salir gatitos de la buca de Ra y pensaron que era señal de los dioses, recuerdas? - Seth???!!!!- grito Yami sorprendido, incrédulo, a punto de un ataque, después bajo la voz -, como es posible? - Como es posible que?, Athemu que sucedió.. recuerdo bien todo, tu moriste, yo tambien.. estamos en el reino de Osiris? .. y tambien el esta aquí , lo se, lo vi tambuien.. lo recuerdo .. - Si, ya , tambien esta aquí, ahora solo descansa y.. - Olvida eso.. donde estoy , que ocurre La situación era extraña para Yami, el sabia desde ahce tiempo que Seto era la reencarnación de quien habia sido su compañero de juegos desde niño, su casi hermano, de Seth Pero eran muy diferentes, y ahora de alguna manera, Seth estaba de vuelta, no era Kaiba, era Seth.. Vio o alterado que estaba y como lo conocia no lo tranquilizaria hasta que le contase todo Asi que lo hizo Le comento de su encierro todos estos milenios en el rompecabeza Le conto de su vida en esta epoca y la nueva lucha que habian enfrentado Le conteo de cómo el habia reencarnado en Seto Kaiba y como habian peleado codo con codo hasta vencer nuevamente el peligro proveniente del reino de las sombras Seth parecia digerir la información, pregunto acerca de cómo era su vida en esta epoca y Yami le conto de su hermano Mokuba, de cómo habian quedado huérfanos de pequeños De Gozamburo Kaiba y como dirigía una compañía que mas parecia un imperio - Y tu y yo somos grandes amigos verdad? – pregunto inocentemente Yami no sabia como responder a esa, como decirle que en esta vida eran prácticamente los peores enemigos - Bueno.. tenemos nuestras discrepancias.. por .. caracteres ( N/A: Discrepancias por caracteres.. si claro, y la segunda guerra mundial fue un pleito de patio de escuela ¬¬ ...) - Mejor descansa, estas debil y es mas de media noche, te prometo que aquí estare cuando despiertes .. tenemos que averiguar que ocurrio realmente para que estes aquí en lugar de Ka .. de Seto - Athemu - Yami - Que? - Aquí todos me dicen Yami - Bien, Yami, el esta aquí? - No, ya no esta aquí.. ahora solo esta Joey .. descansa – dijo antes de salir de su habitación a comunicar las nuevas - Joey .. susurro Seth antes de dormir nuevamente El sol quemaba la piel, bañando las imágenes del templo que Seto llevaba tiempo recorriendo hasta que vio una figura familiar caminando a lo lejos vestido con una tunica blanca , como un egipcio antiguo - Wheeler? – se pregunto y apresuro el paso para seguir al pero y averiguar donde demonios estaba y que hacia el vestido asi? Le alcanzo en uno de los antepatios del templo, Wheeler se escondio tras una de las columnas, parecia que espiaba una especie de ceremonia No perdia de vista al sacerdote que rezaba en soledad al idolo de piedra Este estaba de espaldas y no podia verlos El sacerdote termino de rezar y esparcio vino frente a la imagen y se retiro, Wheeler salio de su escondite y le vio alejarse, al salir el sacerdote Seto de acerco a Joey y le pregunto: - Oye perro!!, que haces aquí?, que es este lugar? Pero Joey le ignoro y fue con paso velos tras el sacerdote - No me ignores wheeler – ordeno-, vuelve aquí perro Mas Joey no le presto la mas minima atención, hizo como si no le hubiese escuchado y continuo su marcha - Espera –grito antes de decidir salir tras el Corrio llamándolo por varios pasillos hasta que salieron a unos jardines Joey seguia sin prestarle atención por lo que lo siguió en silencio.. que tramaba el cachorro? – se preguntaba Llegaron hasta una ventana evitando unos guardia, Joey entro por ella y espero en la oscuridad Una figura entro en la habitación, y se dio cuenta de su presencia - Quien anda ahí? – pregunto - Soy yo mi señor – respondio Wheeler-, por favor no encienda la luz - No deberias estar aquí – respondio el otro que cubrian las tinieblas-, ahora tu lugar es junto a Athemu.. yo te di a el? - Te di a el?, mi señor?, que diablos estaba pasando ahí? – se preguntaba Kaiba - Solo digame mi señor.. porque? - No tengo porque dar razones a un esclavo.., sal de aquí o te hare azotar - No me ire señor – dijo desafiante-, no hasta que me diga la verdad dice acercándose peligrosamente- se porque me alejo, se el peligro que implica - No.. marchate – ordenaba deseperado - No – dijo Joey resuelto, acercándose cada vez mas a ese sujeto hasta que lo arrincona contra la puerta- hay cosas por las que vale la pena morir -dice y le besa Kaiba queda en Shock por lo que ve.. Wheeler besándose con un tipo? - Que esta pasando?, su mente es confusa .. trata de marcharse pero la escena le atrae, le tiene en el sirio, tiene que ver en que termina esa escena, parece como si estuviese en algun especie de trance y no pudiese despegar sus ojos de esos dos De la manera como Joey roza con sus labios los labios del otro sujeto .. si tan solo pudiese detallar el rostro del sujeto ... - Basta – demanda alejándole con los brazos, pero Joey se acerca nuevamente y roza de nuevo sus labios, el sujeto deja de oponer resistencia y parecer tomar la iniciatia sujetándole por la cintura con una mano y los cabellos con la otra, ahora era el quien besaba, quien exigia .. Lo arrastra hacia el lecho de cojines y desviste con desesperación en tanto Wheeler hacia lo mismo A traves de las cortinas del lecho solo se veian dos siluetas abrazandose, acariciándose, besándose - No sabes cuanto lo desaba , mi pequeño regalo – le susurraba el hombre Wheeler solo gemia de placer y suplicaba que lo tomara.. El sujeto no se hizo del rogar ..... Llegaron casi juntos al climax, Joey primero, segundos después el otro hombre, descargándose por completo dentro de Joey, ambos se dejaron caer en el lecho y le susurro al oido: - Si.. hay cosas por las que vale morir ... mi regalo.... Permanecieron asi unos instantes mas, en medios de jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas continuaron acariciándose, besándose.. hasta quedar dormidos.. exhaustos.. pero aun insatisfechos, aun habia deseo del uno por el otro, ansioso de ser saciado Para ellos nunca seria suficiente, ya despertarian y comenzarian nuevamente Seto en ningun momento dijo nada, el mismo estaba exitado, las imágenes se sucedian en su cabeza repetidamente, pero extrañamente no se sentia ajeno, no se sentia fuera de lugar como un intruso Y un impulso, alguna fuerza sobrehumana que le superaba le llevo hasta el lecho donde Wheeler descansaba con ese otro hombre Descorrio la cortina y la impresión casi le hace perder el sentido.. Ahí estaba Wheeler, en el lecho... abrazandolo a .. el mismo Pero no era posible.. como.. era el mismo.. pero su cabello, su color de piel eran distinto.. pero era el.. Seto Kaiba junto a Joey Wheeler ..como podia estar ahí viéndolos y en ese lecho.. al mismo tiempo? - Que esta ocurriendo? Yami, Yugi y Mokuba terminaron exhaustos y mas confundidos aun depuse de la ultima reunion con los científicos mas brillantes Kaiba corp Desde el accidente recrearon la situación una y otra vez y las noticias traidas por Yami eran mas preocupantes Analizaron los patrones cerbrales del sujeto que se hacia llamar Seth .. y estos eran completamente diferentes a los de Seto Kaiba .. - Que vamos a hacer? – se preguntaba Mokuba-, que le ocurre a mi hermano? - Lo que le ocurre al sacerdote – dijo una voz tras de ellos-, es que se ha reencontrado con el yo que ha estado ocultando dentro de si - Shadi!!! – exclamo Yami al reconocer al recien llegado - Mi señor – saludo Shadi - Puedes decirnos que es lo que ocurrio Shadi? – dijo Yugi - El alma humana pasa por distinta facetas en cada una de sus reencarnaciones, cada faceta es lo que llaman conciencia Al entrar en esa maquina, de alguna manera, la conciencia del que antes e llamaba Seth desperto y tomo conrol del cuerpo involuntariamente - Y mi hermano, donde esta Seto? - La conciencia del que se hace llamar Kaiba ya no esta en ese cuerpo Un silencio sepulcral se apodero de la habitación - Mi hermano esta.. - No, no lo esta, no es su momento, la conciencia del que llaman Seto Kaiba esta en donde deberia estar la conciencia de Seth.. entre los recuerdos escondidos de este - Entonces donde esta mi hermano.. no entiendo? - Yo le explicare Shadi – dijo Yami entendiendo la situacion Mokuba, cuando uno muere lleva consigo solo los recuerdo de lo que fue su vida y su alma los recorre hasta el momento del descanso eterno, es decir, hasta que ya no reencarna mas en este mundo y su alma evoluciona Seto al activar la maquina de realidad virtual, fue transportado a los recuerdos de Seth..y el los debe estar observando como una sombra a los que esos recuerdos no pueden ver ni oir, como un fantasma - Que podemos hacer para ayudarle? - Faraón, usted puede entrar en contacto con Seto Kaiba usando su articulo del milenio. - Si eso hare Mientras en la mansión Kaiba, Seth despierta y comienza a vagar por la misma De alguna manera todo le parece familiar, deben ser los recuerdos del tal Seto, los conocimientos de las cosas que tiene en su mente Una joven se acerca a el y le dice: - Señor Kaiba Este voltea , debe aparentar ser el tal Seto hasta estar seguro de que ocurrira - Dime - Alguien viene buscando al joven Mokuba o a los jóvenes Motou - Quien es? - Es el Joven Joey Wheeler Un flash vino a su mente.. "Joey.. Joey.. ayudame a llevarlo a su cama" ..." ahora solo esta Joey" Si, eso fue lo que grito Athemu antes que el apareciese.. por Ra!!, era el.. y estaba aquí!!! - Digale que pase – ordeno- y envielo a mi habitacion, despues retirese, no quiero ser molestado por nadie - Si señor – contesto antes de retirarse - En su habitación Seth esperaba ansioso..por fin lo veria nuevamente .. no dejaria que los separasen como antes!!! - Te vere de nuevo!! , mi regalo del cielo – pensaba emocionado - Tock, tock – se escucho - Pase - El señor Wheeler Señor Kaiba – dijo la mucama ante de introducir a Joey en la habitación y salir cerrando la puerta tras el N/a: Espero que les sirva mas o menos la explicación de donde se metio Kaiba.. el vera los recuerdos de Seth y sera testigo involuntario de su historia Y en el proximo capitulo a Joey le toca enfrentarse a Seth.. pobrecito mamarro susto que se va a llevar Xddd 


	3. Amigos?

Regalo de los Dioses 

Capitulo 3

Amigos?

Y otro capitulo mas, lo estoy llevando a paso de Morrocoy.. ya las cosas se aceleraran descuiden

K-ro: como que escribir asi, y me lo dice la que me tiene frente al monitor esperando el siguiente capitulo de su fic?

Dime que le hicieron esos bichos a a mi Joey

( Seto y Seth: disculpa TU JOEY?

Randa: Shi, MI JOEY, Y MI SETO Y MI SETH Y MI YAMI.. LOSH KERO A TODOS!!!!!

Seto: Ya esta borracha)

Maryluzmty: Gracias por intentar leerlo, la que me dio cuando vi como lo publico, ya lo arregle

Kendra Duvoa: y aquí hay mas explicaciones como el porque Seto entiende ciertos conceptos.. me fije en la teoria del conocimiento acumulado en las celulas del cerebro que vi en un documental

Noriko Sakuma:

1) La historia estaba en html TT, pero como dicen mal de muchos.. asi que el acoso no es solo conmigo?.. y se como te sientes.. yo tambien he estado estoas ultimas semanas contra el suelo, me agrada que te haya podido ayudar en eso

2) Y que ha pasado con Kiss Shining … a ver si entendi, Suichi esta con Draco en el mundo real y Yuki se quedo con Harry en Hogwarts? .. draco tocara en Bad Luck?…. y a tudas estas , que es de la vida de Ryuichi?

Guerrera lunar: Quien le destripo la trama a Rex?, claro que sucedera eso… y una cosa acerca de tener gatos en la casa

Yo tengo gatos y perrpos, es solo cosa de hacer que se acostumbren

Por ejemplo, cuando llego el primer gato a mi casa, esta solo tenia un mes de edad

Los perros ni la podian ver y.. la gatita no comia tamaño para echarseles encima

Entonces recurri al truco de premiacion

Gatitas mas consentidas y comiendo jamon solo cuando estuviese el perro cerca

Perritos mas consentidos y comiendo galletitas de chocolate ( lo que mas les gusta) cuando habia gatita cerca

En resumen, relacionaron la presencia del otro con algo placentero y les regañaba ( ojo nunca pegarles eso nunca) si se me ponian belicososo a cualquiera de los dos

Ahora esa gatita no esta, partio al cielo de los gatitos

Pero ahora hay otros que vinieron tras de ella y hasta se acurrucan con los perros para dormir .. es mas, una vez el perro defendio a uno de ellos de un gato extraño que lo atacaba .. en verdad

Katrinna le fay. Me recordaste el cuento de el jinete sin cabeza de Sleepy Hollow .. Katrinna van Tassen, era la protagonista

Ahora donde publico . aquí en ff,net es donde publico primero, pero los que escribo de Slayers lo hago en una pagina llamada El atar de Zeros, es para la seccion el reto del mes .. ellos te dan unos parámetros y el reto es escribir una historia dentro de los mismos, al fina, el publico vota. La direccion es: pertenece a Karoru Metallium, y hablando del diablo ( en el buen sentido Karo), leanse su historia Equilibrio.. ella si que escribe bien

Kaiba Shirou: perseguirlo, acosaro diria yo, el no entendera el concepto de largo de aquí y que paso con 13 no junjou na kanjou?

Actualizando señorita vamos

Ishida Rio: la prima se Joey en de america con amor me agrado

Y aya creo que seto tendra un .. poderoso aliado

Y ya actualizaste!!! Pero no me digas que se va a morir, no lo hagas mira que set chan ya tiene club de fans .. y en verdad existe el helado de chirimoya y a todas estas que es la chirimoya?

Saritakinomoto: Seto es solo el miron oficila de la historia por los momentos, y aquí veras mas de la amistad de Yami y Athemu.. el era su celestino por asi decirlo …..

Wow, cuantos reviews.. shiii kero mashhhh

Por eso los dejo con la historia

Sentado en el sillon, Joey Wheeler pensaba que nada mas extraño podia acontecerle en su vida

Esperaba que en cualquier momento Rod Serling entrara por la puerta o apareciera su voz en off diciendo:

Joey Wheeler, un chico comun y corriente que ha enfrentado situaciones muy poco corrientes

Pensaba que nada mas extraño podia enfrentar en su vida

Solo que hasta ahora no habia enfrentado a...

La dimension desconocida

Turu ruru turu ruru....

Es la unica explicacion logica que le encontraba al comportamiento de Kaiba

Lo unico que tenia pensado hacer era una simple visita a la mansion Kaiba, darle animos a Mokuba, visitar a Yami – que desde que reacciono Kaiba practicamente se convirtio en su enfermero particular-, ni se le cruzo por la cabeza que veria a Kaiba

Y menos un Kaiba con esta actitud

Un Kaiba amable?

Por dios!!,era mas probable ver primero al papa bailando el Hanki panki con una pantalla de lampara en la cabeza, que ver a Seto Kaiba siendo amable con alguien

Tuvo el impulso de poner los noticieros para ver la imagen del papa bailando el Hanki panki

Pero penso que lo mejor era no hacer ningun movimiento brusco, podia volverse loco peligroso

Esa era su segunda opcion

Que el accidente en esa cosa le haya aflojado un tornillo a Kaiba

Por su seguridad mejor le seguia la corriente

Como les decia, estaba sentado en el sillon mientras veia como Kaiba le quitaba a la mucama la bandeja con las bebidas que habia solicitado y la despedia ordenandole no ser molestados y cerrando la pùerta tras de si

- Entonces.. – me dijo-, como has estado?

- Ah? – pregunto, y admitio a si mismo que debia tener cara de imbecil en ese momento-, pues.. – balbuceo-, bien supongo

- Te gusta el te? – pregunto Seth-, esta a tu gusto?

- Err, le falta algo de azucar . dijo Joey

- A ver – dijo Seth sentandose a su lado en el sillon, muy cerca y tomando el vaso de sus manos para darle una probada teniendo el cuidado de que sus labios tocaran la misma zona del vaaso que lo habian hecho los labios de Joey-, si, esta algo amrgo, prueba el mio, esta mas dulce

- Toma su vaso y le da de beber en la boca a Joey

- Ss.. si, es verdad – dijo Joey incomodo arrimandose hacia un lado del mueble par agrandar la distancia

Seth se arrimo tambien hacia el

Esta bien, ya no era cosa de ponerse solo nervioso, Kaiba lo estaba asustando

- Eee, sabes?, esta muy buena la conversacion – se disculpo-, pero mejor vuelvo en otro momento, quien sabe cuanto se tarden Mokuba y Yami en regresar y..

- No creo que tarden mucho – dijo Seth-, esperalos un rato mas – y se arrimo mas hacia Joey y descanso su brazo en el espaldar del sillon justo detrás de Joey

- No es en serio, solo era una visita corta – decia en tanto se ponia de pie-, ademas tengo cosas que hacer..

- Es una pena – dijo Seth sin sentirlo, se puso de pie tambien y se acerco a Joey -, prometeme entonces que vendras a visitarme, estoy aburrido en esta casa y – recordo de subito cuando Athemu le dijo que iba a la escuela con Joey y.. otros amigos que menciono, una idea le vino a la mente-, y estare atrasado en la escuela, tambien Athe.. digo Yami, que tal si me traes lo que dio el maestro?

Un momento, Seto Kaiba pidiendole los apuntes de cuaderno a Joey Wheeler?, pidiendole que venga a visitarlo mas a menudo?

Olvidense de la dimension desconocida, asomaria su cabeza y veria si estan lloviendo ranas o algun suceso menos extraño ocurria

- Es que no se si pueda.. tal vez Yugi..

- Si, si,Yugi.. pero no crees que es mejor tener dos puntos de vista acerca de los temas?, cada uno pudo entender algo que el otro no – continuaba diciendo mientras avanzaba, haciendo retroceder a Joey hasta la pared-, entonces que dices?

- Es cierto – hizo ademan de retirarse mas Seth lo tomo de la muñeca

- Entonces vendras a visitarme

- Si, como digas – solto Joey mervioso, el temblor en su voz era notorio

- Te sucede algo? – preegunto Seth inocentemente sabiendo lo que le ocurria

- No,si.. este, es que estoy apurado

- Dejame ayudarte con eso, que te parecen si te llevo en uno de los. Autos ( creo que así es como me dijo Athemu que se llamaban)

- No, no creo, sera mucho problema

- Insisto

Joey ya estaba al borde, queria irse de esa acsa ya, por lo que decidio aceptara a ver si con eso Kaiba lo dejaba salir de una maldita vez ........

Mokuba estaba mas preocupado ahora ( si eso cabia), por lo que pudo entender, el hombre que estaba en su casa no era su hermano. Y si era su hermano

Bueno, era otro sujeto en el cuerpo de su hermano

Entonces

Donde estaba Seto?

Y lo mas importante

Como lo traerian de vuelta?

Fue Yami el que le explico con todo detalle

Ya habia escuchado la historia de la reencranacion y todo eso, bien, hasta ese punto comprendia

Entonces ese sujeto era la persona de la que Seto era reencarnacion

Yami le exlico que habia una manera de contactar con su hermano

Usarian el rompecabeza del milenio, solo necesitaban ir a casa, hablar con el tal Seth y comunicarse con su hermano

De todos modos, nunca esta de mas un az bajo la manga, y le ordeno a los cientificos de Kaiba corp hacer una recreacion paso por paso del accidente ocurrido, queria saber que paso ahí con exactitud

- Señor Kaiba – dijo la camarera entrando a la habitacion- el auto espera

- Es hora de ponerse en marcha – salto Joey caminando rapidamente hacia la puerta

- Bien, vamos – indico Seth

- Como?

- Te acompaño, tengo deseos de pasear un poco

- Pero estas convaleciente, Mokuba me mataria si algo te sucede

- Saldre de todos modos – dijo Seth pasando un brazo por el hombro de Joey-, te acompaño a tus quehaceres y veo el panorama

- No,no es necesario, no te molestes.

- Insisto – dijo Seth avanzando y obligando a Joey a caminar con el

- Frente a la puerta principal les esperaba el auto, la primera vez que Seth lo vio le llamo pòderosamente la atención, pero no habia tenido oportunidad de usarlo .. se moria por usarlo y que mejor ocacion para pasear en el que su primer paseo por este nuevo mundo junto a su regalo .. er.. Joey

Reia internamente al ver las reacciones del rubio

Bien se informo con Athemu como eran las relaciones de su reencarnacion con todos y cada uno de los que le rodeaba

Tambien estaban flashes, imágenes provenientes de los recuerdos de Seto Kaiba

Así por ejemplo, supo como era que lo llamaba su verdadera madre cuando pequeño

Como fue la vida de los hermanos en el orfanato

Aprendio con el tiempo, que gracias a la memoria del castaño, conocia ciertos conceptos cientificos como manejar una de esas cosas llamadas laptop

O como usar los discos de duelo, conocimiento que agradecio a los dioses, así se batio en duelo mas de una vez con Athemu como antes .. y als imágenes eran tan reales, parecian los monstruos de verdad con los que habia peleado antes

Un dia en la biblioteca, mientras revisaba un libro con jeroglíficos, se dio cuenta que entendia el otro idioma en que estaba escrito

De hecho ese dia descubrio que leia y hablaba fluido mas de 5 idiomas distintos, sin contar 2 lenguas muertas

Su reencarnacion era en verdad una persona preparada, pero solitario ..

Subieron al auto y este partio

Dentro del auto, Seth no paraba de jugar con cuanto boton posaba sus ojos, hasta que descubrio uno muy interesante .. y practico

Este boton hacia ascender una pantalla cristalina opaca que separaba los asientos trasero de los delanteros, dandole mas privacidad a los pasajeros

Joey miraba con curiosidad como Seto subia y bajaba los vidrios, como curioseaba el celular, como revisaba la mini nevera y como encendia y apagaba las luces de los asientos traseros

Y ademas como sonreia

Era raro ver en el rostro de Kaiba una sonrisa que no entrañedesden hacia algo o alguien

Esta sonrisa era genuina, de esas que se dan cunado se esta verdaderamente feliz

Sea lo que sea que le ocurrio a Kaiba en el accidente, parece haberlo transformado en otra persona mas... abierta

Aunque tambien habia sus momentos .. lo miraba de una manera .. lo hacia sentir nerviosos e incomodo.. como una presa

Y esa mirada regreso cuando subio el vidrio , se sintio como un canario en el nido de una serpiente

Despues de subir la pantalla, Seth miro a Joey y le sonrio en tanto se arrimaba mas hacia Joey, este a su vez se arrimaba mas hasta que la puerta del auto le corto la retirada mientras Seth se ponia mas cerca

- Y dime, has avanzado en tus estrategias del duelo de monstruos?

Seto seguia vagando por ese extraño lugar, sus recuerdos continuaban siendo un mar de confusion y caos. Poco a poco hizo una reconstruccion de los hechos hasta que recordo que ese dia probaria su nueva maquina de realidad virtual

Todo estaba listo

Tomo asiento

Y encendio el interruptor

Despues de eso.. aparecio en ese lugar

- Así que es eso?, estoy en alguna especie e realidad virtual – concluyo

- Alguien me las va a pagar cuando salga de aquí – refunfuño-, me pregunto quien tendra la mente tan retorcida como para inventar algo así?- pensaba recordando la escena de la habitacion

(n/a: err, voy a comprar Kerosén en bolsa de papel, ya vengo)

Continuo vagando hasta entrar a unas habitaciones mas ricas que las anteriores

En esta estaban tres personas

Wheeler, el tipo que se parecia a el y... Yugi?

Que hacia Yugi ahí?.. y vestido de esa manera?

Estaban sentados a la mesa Yugi y el tipo parecido a el, creyo oir que lo llamaron Seth

- un momento – recordo-, Seth?, que acaso no era ese el nombre del sujeto que se supone el es su reencarnacion?

- La mano de esos locos con articulos de milenio debe estar metida en esto – concluyo

(n/a: si, si .. los locos con articulos del milenio.. ellos tienen la culpa)

Vio que eran lo que hacia .. jugaban duelo de monstruos

- Y así – indicaba el sujeto llamado Seth-, fusionas estas dos criaturas para despertar al soldado del fulgor negro

- Valla - . dijo asombrado Wheeler .. o el sujeto que se parecia a el

Fue entonces que el hombre parecido a Yugi jugo la carta Kuribo y activo su habilidad especial con multiplicacion, ya Kaiba habia sufrido los efectos de esa defensa, rechino sus dientes de rabia, aunque no fuera el, le desagradaba ver como ese sujeto parecido a Yugi, derrotaba al otro parecido a el

Ni en la realidad virtual se libraba de eso

- Que tal si usas esta? – dijo por detrás el chico que se parecia a Wheeler al sujeto Seth

Este solo sonrio y uso la carta que este señalo

La carta en si era el tornado Mistico, esta carta contrarrestaba y limpiaba todo efecto de cualquier carta magica que estuviese en el campo

- Un buen consejo – tuvo que admitir kaiba

Así el sujeto Seth derribo todas las defensas del falso Yugi y ordeno a su soldado del fulgor negro que atacase y con eso se dio por concluido el duelo bajo una aplastante derrota del Yugi falso

- Eso es trampa!! – resongo el falso Yugi

- Una victoria es una victoria – recalco el hombre llamado Seth-, y nosotros ganamos

El falso Yugi solo bufo, despues sonrio y dijo:

- Quiero la revancha, pero esta vez Jono estara de mi lado, verdad Jono?

- No prometo nada, no soy bueno en este tipo de juegos

- Que dices, si digo que puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo

- Athem tiene razon Jono, tienes potencial para este juego, o como sabias que carta podria usar hoy?

- Ha sido solo casualidad, de tanto que los he visto jugar a ustedes y a los otros.. algo se me tenia que quedar

- Mas a mi favor, solo has visto como juegan otros – dijo Athem-, nadie te hadado clases, solo has estado usando el sentido comun

- Y eso es fundamental a la hora de un duelo – continuo el sujeto Seth-, vamos, yo te enseñare a jugar

- Como?!! – exclamo el chico parecido a Wheeler que le dicen Jono-, no, no se puede, una cosa es ver los duelos.. y saber los efectos de algunas cartas por verlos.. pero entrenarme?.. no, solo los sacerdotes o miembros de la corte pueden tener cartas

- Por si no lo recuerdas Jono, ese es un decreto real y YO soy el faraon, así que si digo que puedes tener un mazo y convertirte en duelista es que mejor vas pensando que cartas lo conformaran y te preparas para el primer duelo, no podra ser de los de tipo ceremoniales donde usamos monstruos reales, pero si los de la corte donde se usan las tablillas con las efigies

- En serio? – pregunto dubitativo, pero con emocion e los ojos-, pero que les diran a la gente

- Eres ahora mi esclavo no? – dijo mirando de reojo a Seth que hizo un mohín de disgusto-, en teoria – agrego haciendo que el mal gesto desapareciera-, nada mas normal que te prepare un mazo y te enseñe los aspectos fundamentales al que sera de ahora en adelante mi retador de entrenamiento .. y que mi sacerdote de mas confianza te asesore para acelerar tu aprendizaje

- Preguntaran el porque utiliza a un esclavo inexperto en vez de algun duelista con experiencia

- Aunque no en voz alta y no dare explicacion alguna porque es MI voluntad, tan simple como eso

- Tan simple como eso – repitio el sujeto Seth con sarcasmo-, eres un tanto pedante Athemu

- Porque tengo con que y ademas cierra la boca.. ya que eres uno de los beneficiados o acaso te negaras a evaluarlo diariamente por las noches para medir sus avances del dia? – pregunto con malicia

- Que se haga la voluntad de mi señor y faraon – respondio el sujeto Seth- yo su humilde siervo solo obedezco

Los tres hombres rieron, le ofrecieron un asiento al sujeto parecido a Wheeler que estaba totalmente ruborizado y comenzaron a familiarizarlo co los aspectos tecnicos basicos y con las variedades de monstruos

A diferencia de las veces que veia al grupo de Yugi Moto en el instituto, por primera vez se sintio comodo en ese ambiente repleto de camraderia, no sabia porque.. se sentia parte del mismo

Y un calor en el corazon que no podia explicar.. un momento, si podia

Esa misma sensacion la habia tenido antes, pero fue hace tanto tiempo y apenas era un niño ...si, sentia lo mismo que cuando cenaba con sus padres , sus verdaderos padres, y con Mokuba

Eso era ese ambiente, estaban en familia .. y un no se que de esa atmosfera lo integraba e invitaba a participar aunque sea como observador nada mas

Y aunque no lo notara sonreia, sonreia cuando el sujeto Jono acertaba en una respuesta, Sonreia cuando ellos hacian una broma

Y no se sintio incomodo cuando despues de la clase, el falso Yugi obtuvo su revancha, y ayudado por el falso Jono, barrio el piso practicamente con el tipo parecido a el

Bueno, no sentirse incomodo, lo que se dice incomodo no.. aunque le mosqueo que el otro haya perdido .. los habitos son difíciles de dejar y Seto Kaiba nunca ha sido buen perdedor, este bajo la situacion que este

Y parece que el sujeto Seth compartia su sentir

Antes que se retirara de los aposentos con mala cara, el falso Yugi hizo que se distraia con algo mas para darle la oportunidad al sujeto Jono de cambiarle el humor al sacerdote, robandole un beso de manera sorpresiva

- Premio de consolacion – susuro a su oido despues de terminado el beso

- Entonces saldre y perdere contra cualquier duelista y que se me cruce

- Seth – regaño el otro, despues suspiro-, no tienes remedio

- Y para que quiero cambiar si así te traigo cautivado?

- Y luego dices que Athemu es el pedante ......

Jonouchi ya habia terminado casi todas sus diligencias, solo le faltaba ir al periodico para recoger su paga, Seth le acompaño en cada momento, ese paseo habia sido exitante en mas de un sentido

Cuando llego al lugar donde este trabajaba, hizo una mueca de disgusto, no le gustaba la idea de que el trabajara, menos en un lugar como ese

En verdad lo que le incomodaba era que tuviera que trabajar en esa vida, mas con los lujos que observo en la mansión Kaiba

Y soño por unos instantes de rodear a Joel con ellos..

Era oscuro, habia mucho ruido y gente yendo y viniendo

Autos gigantescos que botaban grandes bocanadas de humo negro que te hacian toser y olia a dios sabe como, muy fuerte y el olor provenia de unos contenedores que tenian escrito la palabra disolvente

Espero en el pasillo a que Joey regresara, tras una puerta escucho como un hombre entravistaba a un chico

Le decia como eran sus deberes en ese empleo y su horario

Seth penso con horror que su tesoro tenia las mismas responsabilidaddes

Decidido

Odiaba ese lugar y su tesoro no continuara trabajando ahí

De eso podian estar seguros

N/a: tengo que aclarar unos detalles

1) Soy fanatica de la serie Dimension desconocida y el narrador que aparece y presenta la situación se llamaba Rod Serling y para el que no lo sepa, lo de turu ruru.. no es que estuviera diciendo que Joey estaba cucu ( crazy9, es que asi era el opening, un instrumental que sonaba asi

2) Jono: ese era el nombre que se le daba a Joey en el antiguo egipto en el juego de play Memory forbidden ( memorias perdidas), en ese juego me baso para la historia de Seth, por si les interesa, tambien Tea estaba ahí y se llamaba Teana

Se que tenia que explicar algo mas.. pero se me olvido, ups, cuando lo recuerde se los digo

Chaup

Randa


	4. Una comida inolvidable

Capitulo 4

Una comida inolvidable

( dedicado a J y a su mama ... Felicidades, un elefante se come entero mordida a mordida, y una gran distancia se recorre paso a paso.. animo corredoras)

ahora, los reviews

reviews en 

KENDRA DUVOA:

Cual crees que se volveraloco.. la cuestion es que por ahí hay un rezagado que tendra que ponerse al dia y un lanzado que habra que frenar ... y Joey atrapado en el medio

GUERRERA LUNAR Y REX

1) Gracias por tu apoyo por lo de Bad Puppy y

2) Seth aprendio a ser mas amable de la peor manera, a tranxcazo limpio, algo que Kaiba experimentara en un curso intensivo

Pero quieres un spoiler?, el rubio se queda con el moreno

KATRINA LE FAY:

Ni te esperas el giro que dara la trama.. apenas es el abreboca.. solo imaginate lo terrible que puede ser para algunos vivir consigo mismo .... para ustede creo que sera divertido

K-RO:

Si,lo que dices tiene mucho sentido, sobretodo ahora que Kaiba ha reflexionado acerca de algunos.. asuntos

Oye, la escena del papa de Joey me impresiono mucho, me gusto .. lo que no me gusta es la actitud de Kaiba, coo medio conformista

Pero tu fic esta en muy buen punto, espero la actualizacion

MURAKI:

Adoro al doctor muerte ( asi lo llamo), una pregunta, no te quedaste en el sitio cuando el revelo en verdad paraque queria2 el cuerpo", de tsuzuki? . Llamenme cochambrosa, pero tenia entendido que tanto intres se iba hacia optros... asuntos, no una venganza .. y que venganza mas chiflada, aun asi, es uno de mis villanos favoritos

En cuanto al acoso, este seguira, solo que ahora tendra un cierto nivel de dificultad.. un enemigop interno

Solo sumalo para ver si adivinas

Un articulo del milenio, dos espiritus, un solo curpo y la serie de la que hablamos es Yugioh.. que crees que ocurra con estos dos?

GOCHI GLAY LOVER:

La escena del dormitorio te gusto? , esperatea las que sigue .. me tengo que amarrar los dedos para no escribirlo y adelantar de mas

ANYA:

Huy, sitedescribo el historial tras est tardanza, la parte de los reviews estaria ms extensa que el quijote, solo te digo que gracias por t interes, y no tepreocupes, nunca abandono un fic, como lectora se lo frustranteque es y si algun dia muy lejaono decido dejar de escribir fics.. ten por seguro que nuncalos dejaria a medias

Una idea se termina o se termina

Reviews en amor Yaoi

KAEDE SAKURAGI:

Gracias por la bienvenida, aquí esta la actulizacion, y por ahí te guardo una sorpresita

NAKURU:

Vuelvase a poner los lentes señoritas, que aquí el asunto pica y se extiende

YANDROS:

Debo ser muy predecible, ya que eso es lo que tengo planeado par los dos, veremos como convive.. y como lo dije mas arriba.. como sera una persona que no puede vivir consigo mismo?

PANDORA HADES:

Crees que se armara un lio sentimental?.. pues sip, estas en lo correcto sera una relacion amor-odio-amor-odio y odio al maldito bastardo que se parece a mi

DARK:

Conflictos de ineterses?.. es una manera elegante de decirlo.. cuestion de semántica

REX Y GUERRERA LUNAR:

( EL ORDEN SALIO POR SORTEO)

Gracias por tu apoyo, pero soy camorrera

No niego que el incidente me dio... en el orgullo!! Desgraciaa.. mejor guardo la categoría, lo que tengo planeado es.. me borran un fic?, bien!!!, pongo dos ... es mi lado oscuro, soy terca y orgullosa

Saludos a ustedes dos. Y ya me pasare de nuevo por su fic, que soy una chula de la red, paso , leo y ni un misero review dejo

Ahora sip, al fic

- Listo Kaiba, a donde quieres ir? – le pregunto Joey al moreno al salir a la calle

- Comamos algo – respondio Seth-, conoces un buen lugar?

- Nada tan sofisticado como lo que acostumbras

- Donde escojas estara bien, solo quiero verla ciudad.. te sorprenderias cuan desconocida que es para mi

A Joey todo esto le sonaba raro, pero bueno, tenia que acompañarle, ni de casualidad quisiera encontrase en el trance de tener que explicarles a Yami y Mokuba que dejo a Seto abandonado en medio de la ciudad, ademas, el le acompaño a todas sus diligencias

A verrr...., hamburguesas?, nop, Kaiba no tiene pintas de comer mucha comida chatarra

Comida china? ..., menos, no se le antojaba

Tal vez algo de Sushi, no estaria mal

Quien le diria a Joey Wheeler que algun dia estaria decidiendo que tipo de comida disfrutaria en plan de amigos con Seto Kaiba

- Vamos a comer Suhi, te parece? – propuso el rubio

- Como gustes – respondio Seth, preguntandose que demonios era el Sushi?

De frente al menu, Seth examinaba los platillos en busqueda de algun indicio acerca de la naturaleza del plato

Miro a su alrededor y vio como los comenzales comian ciertos rollos de lo que parecia arroz compacto, relleno de algo

En la barra examino los ingredientes con los cuales preparaban el alimento, arroz, pescado ... crudo?!!!!- suspiro resignado-, bueno, con probar no se pierde nada

Ya sentados en la mesa, Seth se dedico a hacerle preguntas A Joey, algo que su reencarnacion no se habia molestado en conocer, los pòcos datos que esta guarda en su memoria son escuetos, recolectados en las conversaciones con su hermano y rumores que llegaban a sus oidos

El mesero llego con la orden y Seth miro su plato con decisión, tomo las dos varas de madera envueltas en papel al igual que Joey y trato de imitar sus movimientos al comer

El rubio con las varas tomaba una de las porciones con las varas, las introducia en un pequeño platito en el que previamente habia servido una salsa negra y disuelto algo de un pasta verde, luego, engullia la porcion

Intento imitarlo, los primeros movimientos fueron sencillamente un fiasco:

El rollito se le caia, y cuando finalmente lograba sostenerlo, este se deshacia en la salsa, obligando a remplazarla ya que esta era absorvida en su totalidad por el arroz desenuzado

- Estoy algo torpe el dia de hoy – se disculpo Seth, se suponia que Kaiba deberia saber manejar ese tipo de instrumentos-, aun me duelen los brazos, los siento entumidos

- Debiste decirme que te sentias mal – le reprocho el rubio-, vamos a la casa

- No!!, de hecho, el aire fresco me hizo sentir mejor.. tengo hambre.. comamos

Y tomo los palillos nuevamente

- Nahhh , haz esto – le aconsejo Joey antes de tomar con los dedos uno de los rollitos, enjugarlo en la salsa y comerlo

Seth le imito

- Bien, el sabor era frio y.. RA!!!, TENGO QUE TRAGAR RAPIDO ESTA COSA!!!, - penso-, como puede comer eso y ademas gustarle?

Trago lo mas rapido que pudo y tomo el te que le sirvieron

Y como si de una tabla de salvacion se tratase, entre los alimentos habia una hierva verde con trigo triturado encima

Tomo el plato y probo la hierba

- Me hubiera quedado con el arroz relleno TT – penso, despues dijo-, tiene un sabor.. distinto

- A ver? – dijo Joey en tanto tomaba una porcion de la cosa verde-, verdad?, la ensalada de algas esta deliciosa

- Algas? – se dijo Seth-, lo que usabamos para alimentar los cerdos en las ciudades portuarias.. eso es lo que come la gente del futuro?.. comida de cerdos?

Otro sorbo de te

- No comes? OO

- No tengo mucho apetito.. solo queria probar un poco UU

- En serio?, esta bueno

- No, come o se desperdiciara

- Si no hay mas remedio

El chico no se hizo del rogar, Seth lo veia comer con gusto mientras le preguntaba mas cosas acerca de la escuela, le gustaba ver la alegria y la espontaneidad de cada uno de sus actos

En el siempre conocio un alma libre, aun cuando fue esclavo, su espiritu nunca fue dominado

Y ahora, salia a flote en toda su exuberancia

- Hermoso- penso en voz alta

- Que?- pregunto Joey volteando, esperando ver que era lo que admira el castaño

Para suerte del mismo, tras Joey habia un poster de un dragon dorado ojiazul

- Ha!! – se jacto Joey-, pero no tanto como mis ojos rojos

- El dragon negro de ojos rojos?!!! – se dijo sorprendido-, aquí tambien tiene esa carta?

Que le iba a comentar?, nunca se supo, un hombre de edad mediana puso una mano sobre el hombro de Joey y dijo en tono amenazante

- Aquí estas!!!, no se suponia que tenias que estar en casa?

Joey se atraganta con el ultimo bocado que se llevaba a la boca en ese instante y encaro al hombre con gran nerviosismo

- Pa..papa!!!

- Y mira donde te ecuentro, comiendo con tus amigos

Seth se puso en guardia, los recuerdos que tenia Kaiba en su memoria acercca del padre del rubio no eran muy halagüeños,

En su memoria tiene registrado un incidente acerca del hombre en estado de ebriedad, era una de las pocas fiestas a la que el Ceo asistio con su hermano

El padre del rubio llego pasado de tragos y armo un escandalo, Joey se lo llevo muerto de vergüenza

Despues escucho comentar que el hombre probablemente le golpeaba

Kaiba obvio los comentarios y dejo en el olvido el asunto

- En cuanto tenga enfrente al tipo ese- amenazo Seth-, le dare de patadas hasta que le sangre la nariz por dejar que el pasara por tantas dificultades y mantenerse de brazos cruzados

- Es Seto papa- le presento Joey

- Seto eh? – repitio el hombre cambiando su expresion de enfado ( que ahora que lo analizaba era falsa), por una sonrisa genuina, parecida a la de Joey, solo que tenia un toque de cansancio y tristeza?-, iba a casa y te llevaba una sorpresa – agrego mostrando un paquete con Sushi para llevar-, si quieres, tu y tu amigo pueden venir

- Mas Sushi .. aunque ¬¬…… - penso-, se trata de Kaiba.., no deberia entablar tanta confianza, no sea que utilice cualquier cosa en mi contra cuando se recupere

Seth estudio la reaccion de su compañero, la sorpresa que mostro al inicio desaparecio

Estaba alegre por el encuentro aunque apenado por haber sido descubierto, no le molestaba la presencia de su padre ni le intimidaba

- Que tan ciertas seran las historias del maltrato?

- Sera un placer – contesto Seth

Era una oportunidad de oro, el tener la entrada a la casa de su tesoro, conocer mas de el y de su entorno familiar

Bueno, cualquiera diria que Joey comio toda la racion de Wasabi de un solo bocado, porque estaba con los ojos desorbitados y la tez palida, ademas de sumamente callado. Como si Seth tuviera una tercera cabeza o algo

Llegaron los tres al departamento donde Seth le habia dejado la vez anterior, entraron y el observo que el lugar estaba recien pintado

Los muebles no eran abundantes ni en muy buen estado, pero todo estaba en perfecto orden

Vallan a lavarse las manos , mientras que dispongo de todo para la cena

- Por aquí Kaiba – le indico Joey y Seth le siguio

Cuantas veces habia soñad estar ahí con su tesoro?, en su habitacion

Esta era al igual que el resto del departamento, muy sencilla, solo una cama, una comoda, una mesita y dos sillas ademas del closet y un estante para libros

Todo muy limpio y semi ordenado

Despues de lavarse las manos, fueron hasta el comedor donde el padre de Joey terminaba de colocar el ultimo plato

- Ya esta servido – anuncio

Seth se moria de hambre y penso que tendria que esperar a llegara hasta la mansion para comer algo decente

- Mi hijo es un fanatico del sushi – dijo el padre de Joey-, por eso no concibe que hay gente a la que no le emocione ese tipo de comida como yo por ejemplo – sonrio a Setrh-, lo bueno es que en su menu, estos restaurantes siempre tienen unos platillos llamados tempuras para los no tan osados al comer que les gusta su comida bien cocida – ofreciendole uno de los envases-, quieres camarones rebozados en salsa de curry?

Seth comio con apetito, la compañía era agradable, hasta que al final de la cena, el señor Wheeler se puso de pie y busco un paquetito en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que colgaba en el perchero cercano a la puerta

- Toma- le dice a Joey al lanzarselo-, para ti

- Un regalo? – dijo Joey-, si no es mi cumpleaños

- Abrelo y ya

Joey rompio el papel, dentro habia una cinta bordada en color verde con el numero 9 bordado en letras plateadas

- Hoy me lo entregaron – dijo el padre orgulloso-, cumpli nueve meses sin ingerir una sola gota por si no lo recordabas

- Como olvidarlo papa – contesto el rubio emocionado y levantandose para abrazara a su padre

- Sea lo que fuese lo que significaba esa presea – penso Seth-, parece tener un gran significado tanto como para su tesoro como para su padre

Se alegro por su rubio, por lo emocionado y feliz que se veia. En su rostro se dibujaba la misma expresion de orgullo que llego a observar en los hijos de los grandes generales del ejercito del faraon cuando estos se presentaban con un trofeo de batalla o un regalo de reconociento del faraon. Y tambien, ese hombre, el padre de Joey, conocia muy bien el tesoro que tenia entre manos y estaba dispuesto a recuperarse y cuidar de el como se debia

Ya le caia bien el hombre, si a Joey no le importaban los errores pasados y le hacia feliz esa nueva etapa de la vida junto a su padre, el apoyaria a ese hombre para que no flaquera

- Lo felicito señor – dijo-, se necesita verdadero valor y coraje para pelear por lo que queremos

Joey volteoa a ver a Kaiba, no, no era fingida su felicitacion, ni habia esa expresion de desden y burla que siempre acompañaba cada felicitacion que hacia hacia otra persona que no fuese Mokuba, logrando asi, humillar a la persona en cuestion

- Gracias hijo – respondio el Señor Wheeler enjugandose las lagrimas que intentaban salir-, bien, voy a la cocina por el helado

Esa tarde Seth aprovecho para conocer acerca de la niñez de su tesoro, cuando vio el reloj, no solo era tarde – por las ventanas se veia que era de noche-, era tardisimo!!!!!

- Kaiba – dijo Joey-, hay que llamar a Mokuba, estara preocupado

- Er.. si, eso creo

Tomo el aparato que Mokuba le habia dado y se lo paso al rubio, aun no sabia usar el celular del todo

- A, si, gracias,le avisa que estamos en mi casa entonces – decia el rubio , luego a Seth – aun no han llegado dicen en la mansion

- Eso quiere decir que no hay apuro en volver – dijo Seth

- Hey!!, pongan el trasero en las sillas, el helado se enfria

- UU papa – gritando a su padre-, oye viejo, deja tus ordinarieces para otro dia que hay visita

- Ha!!, como si en la escuela no hubieran escuchado algo peor, vengan a comer que esta cosa se derrite

Joey queria que se lo tragase la tierra, mas aun cuando volteo a ver a Kaiba ... y estaba riendose

- Te estas burlando?

- Para nada – respondio tratando de ahogar su risa

- Van a venir o tengo que enviarles un mapa?

Joey miro con desconfianza al castaño, sencillamente no era el mismo ese dia

- Sabes?, si no supiera que eras tu.. diria que eras otra persona.. actuas tan.. distinto, porque ese cambio repentino Kaiba?

- En verdad quieres saberlo? – le pregunto con voz incitadora, acercandose a el suavemente con la mirada fija en el

Joey parecia hechizado por esa mirada predadora que le impedia moverse y lo colocaba en un estado de nervios que no habia experimentado nunca

- El helado....sse derrite – dijo-, , hay que ir al comedor

- Bien – respondio el ojiazul, acercandose cada vez mas hacia Joey, pero cuando estaba a escazos centimetros de el, casi rozando sus rostros, desvio sus pasos hacia la puerta-, vamos

Cuando Seth llego esa noche a la mansion Kaiba estaba completamente satisfecho

Pudo compartir con su rubio un momento de intimidad en su entorno familiar

Y lo mejor de todo fue el ver por sus propios ojos, que aunque no tuviese grandes bienes materiales, afecto no le faltaba

Y eso era lo importante, el resto seria facilmente solucionable

- Llegas tarde – dijo una voz tras de el, sacandolo de sus pensamientos

- Athemu!!, pense que estarias en tu casa

- No, no pude irme hasta saber que habia ocurrido hoy entre tu y Joey

- Nada, solo lo acompañe a unos lugares a los que tenai que ir – por cierto, hay que hacer algo acerca del lugar donde trabaja, no me gusta que se esfuerce tanto-, despues fuimos a comer algo, nos encontramos con su padre y fuimos a su casa

- A su casa? OO

- Si, cenamos y platicamos

- Nada mas? ¬.¬

- Alguien te ha dicho la mente pervertida que tienes Athemu

- Seth, conozco el cebo de mi ganado, y tus antecedentes hablan por ti ¬.¬

- Solo palticamos los tres, despues el chofer me trajo a casa, en serio Athemu, podrias dejar de ser tan sobre protector?

- Seth – respondio solemnemente-, no puede ser, todos tenemos un destino, el de Joey ya esta escrito, deja que lo viva y no trates de interferir

- Recuerda que el no es Jono – poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- el es Joey, no Jono... su tiempo ya paso, ahora el tiempo que viene es el de Joey y Seto

- Ah por favor Athemu, en mi mente tengo suficientes recuerdos de este tipo como para saber que ha desperdiciado las mil y unas oportunidades.. que no daria yo por ser el!!!!

- Tu no eres Seto kaiba y el no es Jono, es Joey Wheeler – replico-, el tiempo de ustedes dos ya paso aunque te duela, el destino tiene marcado que se reencontrarian en esta vida como Seto y Joey, no puedes truncarlo

- Y porque no?, porque tengo que quedarme de brazos cruzados cuandose que me necesita, acaso tu te quedarias cruzados si esa persona especial estuviese aquí?, ahora?

- Si, lo hago y tengo que hacerlo, porque nuestro tiempo paso, ahora es su tiempo y el de Yugi?

- Esta aquí? OO, desde cuando lo sabes?

- Desde la primera vez que le vi senti ese algo especial, tu lo sabes, luego , cuando recobre los recuerdos todo vino a mi, despues comprobe que es apersona se sentia atraida por Yugi y comprendi que, aunque era su reencarnacion, no eran la misma.. nuestro tiempo habia pasado y ahora era el suyo y el de Yugi

- No, no lo voy a cerder tan facil Athemu.. se que puede amarme, se que me correspondera

- Cuando Seth?, vamos responde , lamento ser tan rudo contigo, pero respondeme: cuanto tiempo crees que dures en ese cuerpo?, sabe en que momento Seto Kaiba regresara? .. y crees que Joey este listo para la relacion que quieres?

Por Ra!!!, apenas es un chico, aun no es el momento. Si continuas con tus intenciones puedes trastocarlos todo.. si en este momento Joey no ha planeado ni pensado en lo que almorzara mañana.. crees que contemple el tener una relacion solida a largo plazo?

Te lo digo Seth, no intervenas, puedes dañar el plan para Seto Y Joey.. ellos aun no debian unirse, para eso faltan años. Si deseas su verdader felicidad, debes dejarlo ir

- Si me disculpas – respondio Seth-, estoy cansado, hablaremos mañana

No queria ser rudo con el, si alguien podia entenderlo era Yami, el estar en un cuerpo que no te pertenece, observando como la persona que tanto amaste esta de nuevo a tu lado pero no puedes acercartele o trastocarias su destino

Que esa persona se acerque a ti creyendo que eres el otro, ansiando su cercania, muriendo de celos al saber que no es a ti quien busca si no al otro

- Pobre Seth – exclamo muy quedo en tanto su amigo se perdia por las escaleras que llevaban

Mas esa exclamacion encerraba mas que la pena por la situacion de su amigo, era mas un desahogo que decia:

Pobre seth que compartes mi destino... y pobre de mi, que estot atrapado

Aunque a Yami aun le quedaba el consuelo de tener un cuerppo propio con el cual alejarse de su pena, poner tierra de por medio

Y Seth?

El ni cuerpo propio tenia, que le depararia el destino?, volver al sufrimiento de estos miles de años?

Dudaba que Kaiba aceptara tener un Yami

- Un momento!!! – su mente se ilumino repentinamente con esa idea, y corrio en busca de Shadi, una vez lo lograron, porque no dos?

Lamento la tardanza, no se repetira una tan prolongada

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Randa


	5. A un paso del futuro

Capitulo 5

A un paso del futuro

Kaiba estaba en verdad harto de esta situacion, solo que no le quedaba mas remedio que seguir vagando por esas escenas

Ahora seguia a su doble y al doble de wheeler por una serie de catacumbas como la de los antiguos cristianos, mentalmente hizo unos calculos y descarto la idea.. faltaban siglos para siquiera se insinuara la idea delñ cristianismo

Despues de continuar por unas subsecciones mas, estos se detuvieron en una camara ricamente decorada

Frescos en la pared que relataban algunas de las escenas que el habia visto, así como otras desconocidas

· Que es todo esto?- pregunto el doble de Whheler

· Este sera mi ultimo sitio de descanso – luego corrigio-, nuestro ultimo sitio de descanso

El rubio parecio impresionarse, sobretodo al reparar en el diseño en las paredes

Eran ellos dos juntos

Como iguales

· Como?.. esta prohibido....

· No me importa

Analizando un poco mas los diseños, Kaiba noto algo que el rubio tambien parecio notar:

· En estos dibujo... no soy un esclavo.. Seth, no!!!, seria engañar a los dioses

· Para mi tu no eres un esclavo – dijo abrazandole por la espalda-, si estos dibujos retrataran la verdad absoluta.. yo seria el esclavo – beso su cuello y susurro a su oido-, tu esclavo .. deseo que pasemos la eternidad juntos, por eso hice construir esta tumba aquí.. en la orilla oriental, lejos de la ciudad de los reyes lo mas profundo que se pueda excavar. Ningun monumento la adornara, así nadie podra interrumpir nuestro sueño

· Seth – susurraba Jono

· En la otra vida estaremos juntos.. durante toda la eternidad

Jono entonces volteo para ver a su amante, tembloroso de emocion

El habia dispuesto que no se separaran aun despues de la muerte .. descansar junto a el, contemplar su perfeccion durante toda la eternidad.., servirle.. amarle.., fijo su mirada en los ojos del sacerdote, miro su rostro cuyos labios se le ofrecian con sensual espectativa

Le retiro el tocado de la cabeza mientras le besaba avidamente

Seth luchaba contra el faldon de Jono dejandole caer al suelo, despues su propio faldon le siguio por obra del rubio

Kaiba en realidad no estaba de humor para estas escenitas que cada vez le disgustaban mas..

Sencillamente se sentia incomodo cada vez que el sujeto Seth se acercaba siquiera la rubio.. tan parecido a Wheeler

Era una situacion de locos.. no sabia que era peor .. el presenciar estas escenas, o reconocer que la raiz de toda su incomodidad residia precisamente en el parecido.

El encontrarse en esa posicion tan vulnerable.. los sentimientos solo te hacian debil y estupido, corria un gran riesgo solo por una acostada?

salio de la habitacion y vago por las otras camaras, una de ellas era la camara del tesoro, según lo que recordaba de Egiptologia, ellos preparaban sus tumbas como si de verdad fueran a renacer

Tenian de todo

Desde los enseres mas comunes hasta los tesoros mas fabulosos, con la idea de que los usarian en el otro mundo como en este

Reparo en otros diseños en la pared y noto algo extraño en las imágenes :

Si bien recordaba el tal Seth tenia los ojos castaños y el tipo Jono Azules

En este dibujo, era lo contrario, es mas, ahora parecia un dibujo mas de el que de Seth, nuevamente se sorprendio por el escalofriante parecido fisico entre los dos.. solo el color de ojos y el de piel les diferenciaba

Eso y el hecho de que el tenia 18 y el tal Seth como 25

· Seth, espera, tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Yami

· Si vienes por lo mismo de ayer yo....

· Vamos a intentar contactar con Kaiba le interrumio-, usaremos los articulos del milenio para eso, Bakura, Malik e Ishizu estan en camino, Shadi acaba de llegar

· Y el ojo del milenio?

· Pegasus no ha respondido

· Cuando responda me avisas, ahora tengo una cita importante

· Te refieres a Joey?, seth lo que te dije la otra noche...

· No Athemu, ahora me escuchas tu. Crees qe me pueden desechar como si de una basura se tratase?, no me opondre a que hagan todo lo posible para traer a ese sujeto de vuelta, ese infierno no se lo deseo a nadie

Pero que les quede claro, no voy a renunciar a El Athemu, de alguna manera encontrare la forma de permanecer aquí y luchar por el

Si tu te resignaste a perder a la persona que amas, yo no

· Entiende Seth, el ya no es la misma persona

· Ni yo tampoco, los siglos encerrado en ese tormento pueden cambiarte, muy bien que tu lo sabes, ahora, si me disculpas, debo prepararme

A raiz de esta convcerscion . la resolucion de Seth de entblar una larga y esclñarecedora copnversacion con Joey,tomo fuerzas

En principio poruqe no queria que le siguiera confundiendo con Kaiba, el era el

Y en seguno lugar, era mejor que fuese porsu bocaque por parte d Athemu

Algo le decia que era lo mejor

Y sus suposiciones no estaban del todo erradas, el mismo Yami tambien tenia pensado decirle la verdad de la indentidad de Seth a Joey

- El joven Wheeler señor Kaiba

- Para que querias verme con tanta urgencia Kaiba Kaiba?

- Necesitaba aclarar algunos asuntos contigo

- Que asuntos?

- A estas alturas conoces buen la historia de Yami y su pasado como faraon verdad?....

N/A: Disculpen por la tardanza en actualizar, tratare en lo posible de actualizar mas rapido y de mas de un capitulo

Bueno, nos vemos

Se me cuidan

Chaup

Randa


	6. Un Buen Amigo

Un buen Amigo

Muchachos, disculpen el periodo en que deje la historia, lo lamento .. pero nunca la dejare inconclusa  
Lean las notas al final por favor  
Atte  
Randa1

Le esperaba en la entrada del colegio, nuevamente miro la posición del sol para comprobar la hora  
Se le hacia tarde  
Sonrio y suspiro como muestra del alivio de su ansiedad cuando vio aparecer en la esquina al chico rubio  
Iba corriendo para llegar a tiempo, volteo para comprobar algun indicio acerca de la situación en la cancha a sus espaldas y afortunadamente el partido no habia comenzado  
Y como iba a comenzar si faltaba la estrella principal?  
Si, con orgullo recordaba las explicaciones acerca de ese juego llamado baseball, su regalo jugaba un a posición llamada pitcher .. y la expresión de los demas cuando una estentórea carcajada escapo de sus labios al enterarse de la funcion de pitcher. Solo Athemu discretamente sonrio y comprendio la razon de su risa  
El mismo era tambien testigo de las habilidades y el talento del rubio tanto en esta como en la otra vida-, que lo acreditaba como uno de los brazos mas potentes y las punterias mas certeras jamas vistas

La ceramica al chocar contra la pared, si Seth no se hubiese agachado la imagen hubiese hecho blanco en su cabeza, pero lo evito a duras penas por escasos segundos  
Segundos que cada vez se le hacian mas escasos  
Maldición, era mas atinado en cada intento

- Calmate solo un momento quieres?

- Que me calme un momento? – preguntaba recriminatoriamente Jono al sacerdote refugiado tras el altar-, que me calme un momento, claro que me voy a calmar – grito-, cuando te parta esa cabezota – lanza otra de las imágenes

- Maldita sea – penso Seth-, cuantas imágenes entrego el alfarero al templo?

CRASHHHHH

Otra figura rozo muy cerca de Seth

Jono en serio afinaba la punteria

La cabeza le dolia terriblemente, seguro que no era necesario llamar al medico real de nuevo, Por Ra, Jono seria un buen trepanador, trataba de no dormirse ya que el medico recomendo que por lo menos en cinco horas no podia conciliar sueño  
Los demas sacerdotes estaban ofreciendo sacrificos en el templo y rezando a su dios  
Y Athemu  
Muy divertido de la vida  
No sabia de quien se reia mas, si de Seth o de los demas sacerdotes  
Le causo mucha gracia la escena que se desato entre el castaño y su rubio regalo.. pero tambien era hilarante la pantalla para disimularla

- El dios ha expresado descontento – proclamo-, destrozo las imágenes del templo

De inmediato el templo fue limpiado y los sacerdotes realizaron ceremonias para rogar por el perdon de los dioses y ganar nuevamente sus favores  
Solo Mahado parece no haberse tragado el cuento.. pero tratandose de Athemu.. si el dijera que el nilo estaba hecho de cerveza Mahado solo responderia salud

- Se ve que te duele mucho – le dijo Athemu-, Vaya que tiene buena punteria, deberia enviarlo con mis arqueros – risa disimulada

Seth solo gruño en respuesta y se acomodo la compresa en la frente

- Esto es tu culpa y nada mas – dijo el faraón-, eso te pasa por jugar con el a ver que tantos celos podrias darle – mirando desde lejoa la herida de Seth-, y tiene un brazo muy fuerte

- Athemu, como desearia que tuvieras un hijo  
- Porque?  
- Asi no me sentiria tan culpable de dejar el trono vacio y sin un heredero cuando te estrangule  
- No te atreveras a estrangularme

Seth quito la compresa de su cabeza dejando ver su mejor mirada asesina

- Probamos?  
- Y quien le dira a Jono que lo que se dice de ti y esa princesa persa no es verdad, tu credibilidad no esta muy en alto en este momento  
- Solo por eso – gruño frustrado

Athem no disimulo su risa

Pero a pesar de todo., Seth estaba complacido, dolorido pero complacido  
Su rubio regalo se veia tan.. pero tan.. con ese brillo de celos en sus ojos, la furia lo hacia tan hermoso, tan deseable .. y mas aun cuando era que pensaba que algo suyo – que consideraba a Seth suyo-, le estaba siendo arrebatado por otra persona

Oh si, la reconciliación seria especial, tal vez deberia tardar mas en recuperarse de la herida de su cabeza, unas semanas quizás .. y Jono cuidaria de el solícitamente  
Tal vez algo de descanso en su villa en las afueras de la ciudad, el faraón no le negaria el permiso a su enfermo sacerdote y no se negaria aprestarle a su esclavo favorito para que le cuidase.. un delicioso viaje por el nilo deliciosas tardes entre sus viñedos atendido solícitamente por un Jono que se sentiria culpable por haberle causado ese mal y lo atenderia con esmero hasta en su mas minimo capricho  
Oh, se sentia peor.. tal vez la recuperacion se lleve mas tiempo .. unos meses quizas

- Hey Seth – llamaba Joey agitando la mano frente a la mirada perdida del castaño  
- Ehh – llegas tarde – le recrimino el castaño – y caminaron hacia el campo de Baseball-, te llame varias veces en la mañana – recordo-, al despertame, al vestirme y antes de desayunar.. y los demas tambien hicieron otro tanto, como te puedes tardar con tantos avisos?  
- Si no tuviese que estar pegado al telefono atendiendo las llamadas que cada 5 minutos me hacian tu, Mokuba, Yugi, Tea, Yami y Tristan.. claro que me hubiese vestido rapido y llegado a tiempo – reclamo Joey-, sabes cuantas veces me sacaron de la ducha porque sonaba el telefono?  
- Si lo pones de ese modo…  
- Oye, en que estabas pensando hace un rato que te distrajo de esa manera hace un momento?  
- Me distrajo?  
- Si, estabas paradote en la verja, como ido ..  
- Es que recorde algo del pasado  
- No me diras que alguna maldición o enemigo ancestral que algun dia volvera  
- No – Sonrio-, solo unas vacaciones que tuve  
- Debiste gozar mucho en ellas  
- No tienes ni idea – pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros del rubio-, algun dia las repetire.. y vendras conmigo  
- Ok – respondio inocentemente el chico

Entraron al campo de Baseball y Joey tomo su lugar con el equipo donde estaban Tristan y Yami  
Entre los espectadores tomo su lugar Seth

-Buenos dias Yugi, Tea, como esta?  
- No entendo como Joey llego tarde de nuevo – pregunto Yugi- si me cerciore de que no se retrasara, lo klame para apurarlo  
- Si , es verdad – Le secindo Tea  
- Creo que ese celo es la causa de su retraso – intervino Seth

Los chicos lo miraron con su mejor cara de What

Comenzo el partido, Seth aun no estaba muy familiarizado con las normas del basebal y los unicos partidos que habia visto eran en la televisión, los que Joey le habia mostrado para explicarle mejor la mecanica del juego  
Esta era la primera vez que asistia a uno  
Desde su lugar en la banca, Joey saludaba a sus amigos y estos le devolvian el saludo  
Los demas alumnos aun no se acostumbraban al cambio tan radical que dio Seto Kaiba en cuanto a su relacion con el grupo de amigos formado por Yugi y los demas.. en especial por su amistad con Wheeler, pensaban que esos dos terminarian asesinandose en cualquier momento  
Es mas, si wheeler llegaba a desaparecer algun dia, seguramente seria porque Kaiba ya lo habia matado y ocultado el cadáver  
Pero ahora eran como uña y mugre  
Algo decididamente increíble  
Joey observaba a sus amigos devolverles el saludo y miraba divertido la expresión de sorpresa que aun no se borra de la cara de los demas chicos .. si supieran  
Bueno, si superan la expresion seria peor, después de todo, cualquiera pensaria que era un asunto de locura  
Oh si claro, veran chicos  
Este que ven aquí no es Seto Kaiba, es en realidad un antiguo faraón cuyo espiritu se enseñorio del cuerpo de su reencarnación actual que de casualidad es el antipatico que todos conocemos, despreciamos y nos desprecia con toda su alma  
Ahora son Yami y Hikari, pero no se preocupen que ya no tendran que lidiar con ambos y este es mas amigable y hasta buen tipo a pesar que en la epoca antigua trato de conquistar al mundo sumiendo a la humanidad en la esclavitud.. claro que bajo el influjo de un articulo milenario que controlo su mente y lo convirtió en un psicopata sediento de poder  
Veran, los dos llegaron a un acuerdo para compartir el cuerpo  
Kaiba pidio dominar durantes las horas laborales y como siempre penso que ir al colegio era un estupidez gracias a su gran intelecto, decidio darle el control del cuerpo a Seth durante esas horas  
Asi que cuando este en el colegio al que veran es a Seth, asi podran diferenciarlos  
Una de dos  
O se escucharan gritos y estampidas de una multitud en panico  
O a Joey le ponen camisa de fuerza  
Lo ven, una idea difícil de asimilar  
Con Yugi no fue difícil, las situaciones que vivian no les daba tiempo para .. sorprenderse  
Pero cuando se entero de lo de la identidad e Seth . al principio penso que era otro desvario de un enfermo Kaiba, mas luego Yami corroboro su historia  
Bueno, Yugi era su amigo, lo apoyo siempre  
Pero.. Kaiba era otra cosa  
Era un maldito bastardo .. entonces no habia cambiado, solo era el espiritu de ese sujeto Seth.. y no contaba precisamente con las mejores referencias del lugar  
Si hasta Bakura era mas confiable.. ese sujeto – por mas amable que se comportase-, habia casi matado a Yami, se habia revelado contra el y habia tratado de conquistar el mundo .. o eso era lo que tenia entendido  
Al enterarse de la verdad decidio no acercarsele mas, la confianza se habia roto  
Durante una semana no volvio a la mansión, pero mas de un avez dijo de frente que no confiaba en el tal Seth . pero.. el sujeto le caia bien  
Carambas.. que lio

En esto pensaba en su casa, viendo una película sentado en el sofa junto a su padre cuando este de repente apago el televisor y deposito el control sobre la mesa a un lado

- Ok Joey – le insto-, escupelo  
-Ohn?  
-Quita la cara de alelado y dime, que es lo que te tiene pensando tanto, llevas dias con una expresión de confundido.. y no creo que sea una novia.. eso te pone cara de menso .. te peleaste con alguien verdad? – dedujo-, con Yugi tal vez? .. esa cara siempre la ponias cada vez que te peleabas con alguien y no sabiuas si hacias las paces o no  
- No , no fue con Yugi  
- El chico Kaiba – declaro  
- Sip  
- Fue con el chico Kaiba  
- Ahh -dijo el señor Wheeler mas calmado tomando el control remoto y encendiendo de nuevo el aparato-, entonces no es nada, ya me habias asustado, entonces no es nada de importancia.. ya me lo esperaba . la luna de miel no podia durar mucho  
- Como que ya te lo esperabas?   
- Logico, ustedes han sido como perro y gato durante años, en un raro momento de madurez de ustedes dos decidieron dejarse de esa estupidez.. pero son años, entiendes, años que estan a la dentellada.. no creerias que serian grandes amigos de buenas a primeras, aun tiene muchos puntos de vistas opuestos .. al final de cuentas el chico Kaiba es el chico Kaiba, y tu eres tu .. nada ha cambiado  
- Pero el no es verdad Kaiba – penso Joey  
- Solo dense u poco de tiempo, tienen mucho en comun aunque no lo crean, y conociendote como te conozco, cuando ofreces tu amistad a alguien lo haces incondicionalmente, sin importar nada verdad? ..no eres lo que por una pequeña complicación abandonas a tus amigos a la deriva

El señor Wheeler sin proponerselo habia dado en el blanco … algo  
Joey no habia ofrecido su amistad a Seto Kaiba, lo habia hecho al sacerdote Seth y después de conocerlo un poco  
Cierto que creia que era Kaiba… pero no le dijo la verdad después, y no era tan culpable por habersela ocultado  
No hizo Yugi lo mismo por años .. y muy quitado de la vida no hizo ni dijo nada cuando se entero de la existencia de Yami  
Y esto lo lleva al siguiente punto  
Yami no confiaba en Seth, si el fuera una mala persona, si su intenciones fueran distintas o si hubiese rastro de maldad en el.. Yami no lo hubiese ayudado.. no estaria tratando de hacer permanente su estancia en este mundo, porque según le habia contado Yugi, esas eran sus intenciones  
Tal vez solo se comporto como un crio malcriado ..  
se dio una patada mental

- Oye papa – dijo levantandose del sofa y tomado su chaqueta-, saldre un rato  
- Vas a casa de Yugi  
- No. Voy a resolver las cosas con el ricachon  
- Bien hijo – se pone de pie y le agarra los hombros-, antes que te marches te pedire algo importante que no quiero que olvides bajo ningun respecto – dice serio  
- Que  
- Deseo que.. pases por la tienda y traigas leche, esta mañana se acabo y mañana nos tocara tomar café negro si no traes  
- Leche  
- Si, leche  
- Leche  
- Para el cafecito  
- Leche  
- Aha, la de las vacas que hacen mu  
- Leche – repitio Joey saliendo del departamento y repitiendose mentalmente-, mi padre es un payaso

Salio del edifico y cruzo la calle, entonces desde la ventana su padre le grito

- Que no sea descremada como la otra vez …. Y mejor comprala ahora .. no sea que cuando vuelvas encuentres la tienda cerrada

Leche……

( N/A: Ya dejate de payasadas tu tambien.., sip te pidio leche y que.. deja de repetirlo como menso)

Mansión Kaiba

Seth bajaba las escaleras a toda carrera para llegar al estudio, el mayordomo aun trataba de averiguar cual fue el camion que lo arroyo cuando anuncio que el señor Wheeler deseaba ver a señor Kaiba .. y a donde se habia ido el señor Kaiba?

Seth entro corriendo al estudio donde le esperaba su tesoro, se abstuvo de buscarlo siguiendo los consejos de Yugi y Yami.. pero la verdad es que ya tenia planeado ir a buscarlo, pero no, el habia venido a el  
Haria de todo para lograr que confiara en el de nuevo  
Lo que fuese

El rubio le esperaba de pie cerca del escritorio

- Hola – le saludo timidamente-, disculpa que no haya venido antes  
- No importa – dijo en tanto pensaba-, lo importante es que estas aquí .. te necesitaba  
- Fui a comprar un poco de leche – esgrime el envase-, en una tienda cerca de por aquí.. y decidi pasar a verte

( N/A: Fue por leche a una tienda que le quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, es patetica o no la excusa? .. y mejor dejamos en paz el asunto de la leche)

- Oh, que bien – respondio Seth  
- Y como te ha ido? …….

Seth era un gran sujeto, reconocio Joey, no cree en las explicaciones  
El nunca lo hace  
Dice que sus enemigos no merecen la oportunidad de darlas  
Y sus amigos no necesitan ofrecerlas …..

El arbitro determino el tercer out y llego el momento de hacer el cambio de posiciones en el campo

Joey se coloco su guante y fue al montículo, sus amigos le vitoreaban y voceaban  
Seth le sonreia mostrandole la confianza que tenia en el y sus habilidades, le apoyaba como el amigo que era  
Si .. el sujeto era un buen amigo…..

N/A

Chicos, retome la historia, no encuentro manera alguna para disculparme después de un año que no actualizaba

No tengo excusa ya que este retardo es casi una falta de respeto para los que me han hecho el honor de leer mi historia  
Mil disculpas a todos ustedes  
Pero ya la estoy regularizando es stock de historias tanto las de Yugioh, como las de Gravitation como las de Rurouni Kenshin

En el siguiente capitulo veremos como es que Seto volvio a este mundo, como es su relacion con Seth amor puro chicos, amor puro (se noto el sarcasmo en esto ultimo?)

Tardare menos, el capitulo esta tecleado a medias pero debia actualizar a la orden de ya esta historia por lo que mando esta capitulo por delante .. el plan era los dos este fin de semana pasado.. pero una cosa es lo que piensa el burro y otra el que lo arria

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo  
Chaup


End file.
